You Make Me Cry
by Misery Monkie
Summary: Converted to Matt Hardy and Trish Stratus. Based on my relationship that went horribly wrong on my part and his.
1. Foolish

I put it as an Nsync short before.. but it wasn't really... It was me being pissed at the guy I was dating. He always made me less then I was. But if he was in a good mood, we joked about him being matt hardy and me trish stratus (me having blonde hair and all lolz) So, this will be a Matt Hardy and Trish Stratus short. The way I imagined it to be in the first place.

- - - - - - - -

I'm pissed and this is the result of me being pissed. It's not going to be that long

You Make Me Cry  
Part 1  
© MiSERY  
Disclaimer: Dream on baby...its just fiction

  


I just called you a moment ago. I wanted to know how you were doing. I haven't talked to you in so long, it made feel that I have forgotten your voice. I was happy when I called you, but you weren't on the other end; the she-devil was. You were angry when she passed the phone to you; you were angry at me.

"Don't ever call me. I only call you," you said, in that tone I hate to hear.

I said sorry, but you told me to "shut it" and then you hung up on me.

The result of how you treat me is the same as how you treat other people. You slap me; like you did Lita. You sweet talk me; like no other. You buy me off with something pretty; though I don't like the things you buy, only you. You yell at me; like if I was paparazzi. You say you love me; but you don't actually show it.

Before I was with you. He made me cry, but now that I think about it. You make me cry 10 times worst than he ever did. At least he used to hold me, and not pass me around to friends when you couldn't comfort me. At least he never slapped me. The only thing wrong was; he hated my mother.

And I can never tell her what you do to me. She'll only say "I told you so," or other shit that I loath.

I'd leave you. But you'll only find a way to keep me. Reminds me of that Ashanti song "Foolish".

I keep running back to you.

- - - - - - - -


	2. Late Night Chat

Another one of those moments…

You Make Me Cry  
Part 2  
© MiSERY  
Disclaimer: Dream on baby...its just fiction

  


It was around midnight when you decided to come online. I was on because I knew I would catch you at that hour. You're still out of the country, and I wonder how long would I have to wait until you come back to me. It's been 2 months since the whole "don't call me, I call you" thing. You're not angry at the moment when you IM me.

You asked how's everything going and I smile. I wanted to play a joke, because I was in the mood. I even joked about it with the other guys like a couple days ago. So, I thought I'd do the same thing with you.

I told you, "what if I told you... I was pregnant?"

I sent the message and then I regretted it. I imagined the look on your face when I read your message. Angry.

"Bitch! How can you get pregnant!?"

I wanted to cry, but I didn't. I told you, "it's just a joke" but you just told me off and said when you come back to the states, you would deal with me.

You signed off then.

I still haven't heard anything from you.

It's been four days.

I was only playing a joke on you. You didn't have to go on and get huffy. I'm sorry I ever wanted to play. I didn't tell the guys or Jeff I saw you online, only because then they would ask me, 'Is he OK in London?'

I didn't want to explain to them that I didn't know because you signed off.

I know something will happen when you come home.

I just have that feeling.

In the pit of my stomach...

  
- - - - - - - -


	3. No More Crying

__

The last installment of the short. In the end... it was sad for me to write...  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Yeppers… more of this.. I just keep getting depressed here.  


****

You Make Me Cry  
Part 3  
© MiSERY  
Disclaimer: Dream on baby...its just fiction

  
  
  
  
You arrived home last night, and came to me. You slipped into my bed and whispered words of love. I smiled sleepily and was about to turn in your arms when you said her name. You pulled me close and kept repeating her name. _Does it look like I'm her_?! You kissed my neck and said, "I love you, Lita."  
  
I almost sobbed when I heard you say those words. How could you say that? How can you mistake me for her? How can I just stay with you when you do these things to me? You purred and whispered, "I love you" again. You fell asleep and your arms loosed me.  
  
I left last night because of you and everything. I can't handle the things you do to me. How can you stand yourself? I won't stand it anymore. I've packed and gone. You might be wondering where your breakfast is in the morning, but who cares? Make it yourself.  
  
You might look around see drawers and the closets open, only because I wanted you to see that I'm gone. You'll look in the bathroom and see that I've trashed it. The curtains torn and dangling. The mirror shattered, pieces in the sink and on the floor. Careful where you step, _baby_. Ha-ha. What else do you have to see?  
  
The toilet. Don't flush. I've overflowed it and shit will spill if you flush. The bathtub, _oh ho_ the bathtub! Your precious bath oils and soap, your shaving cream, and your beautiful WWE belts… all in there. Have fun cleaning them out.  
  
You might have some trouble finding your clothes, cause I burned them outside in the barbecue. You'll find a green bra and matching panties on my side of the bed. A hot pink skirt and a white blouse. Maybe your Lita can help you?  
  
Your ring down in the basement… big badda boom. Your precious video tapes of your matches and gym equipment have been playing with my sledgehammer. _Tisk-tisk_. I know you'll love cleaning that up. **Ha-ha**.  
  
Your huge flat screen television; busted! The couch has been de-stuffed. And lastly, your stupid teddy bear, Ruffles went down the kitchen sink. _Chop-chop_.  
  
So, if you actually notice… I'm gone and out of your life.  
  
Go move in with Lita because, well, frankly, your house needs a lot of work done. Oh, and tell her that you've been cheating on her with me, **Trish Stratus**.  
  
  
- - - - - - - - - 

I'm done with this little story. I've just been dumped again!… and part of the story was about him. I hate Friday the 13th, really I do.


End file.
